A New Hunger Games
by Obitez
Summary: In which the rebellion didnt happen and they still have the Hunger Games. This would be the 88th Hunger Games. In the point of view of the tributes. Hope you like it:)
1. Chapter 1: District One

**Chapter One: District One**

**Slate Flax**

RING...RING...RING

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock next to my bed. Gosh, why do I have to get up so early. That's right, I have to go to training and then school, and then go to more training afterwards. Isn't my life just great!

And I ask again, why are my parents so insistent that I enter the Hunger Games. Oh yeah, last time I checked they both won theirs. So now they want all of their children to win. All I know is they're crazy about how we have to go to at least two training sessions everyday. And judging from the games I watch on television, I doubt I'll ever have to use the skills they teach me there.

Anyways, as I slowly get out of bed I grab a random shirt from my dresser. No sense in making sure it looks nice since I'll be getting all sweaty anyway. After I get dressed I go in the bathroom and brush my teeth and get ready. Then I head downstairs to eat breakfast.

I go downstairs into the kitchen and see both my parents and younger siblings sitting at the table. I have two younger siblings, a brother whose eight, and a sister whose eleven. I also have an older brother, who won the Hunger Games last year, although he isn't here right now.

My dad looks up at me and gets up from the table. "C'mon Slate, can't you at least put on a better shirt than that?" He asks me.

"Why?" I ask. "It's just training."

He looks at me like I've forgotten something. "What do you mean? The readings are today. Don't tell me you've forgotten," he says.

"Yeah you're gonna go and win this year right Slate!" My brother says from across the kitchen table.

"Oh oops, I forgot," I say. Again they make such a big deal about who wins the games. I'm afraid to tell them that I like living and don't want to enter them. But they'll just say to win it then.

"Slate you have to start to are more about this," I hear my mom say. "I mean for every generation in this family we have had winners. Which obviously means that you have to win as well," I hear her say. Again she goes with the whole 'you come from a family of victors' speech. It gets tired after a while let me tell you. And since my brother won it last year they expect me to win as well.

"And speaking of which I'd hurry up. Don't you have to be over there in an hour?" My dad says. Guess I better get a move on then.

**Ruby Train**

"So go and win it!" I hear my little sister say as I leave my house. Today is reaping day and I've trained my whole life for what's going to happen. Today I'll get selected and then go onto win the games. I've only been training since I was what... Four?

"I'll make sure I do!" I say as I run down the sidewalk to catch up to my best friend, Dia.

"So I like your dress!" I hear her say as I catch up to her. I had decided to where my blue dress. She had worn her green one.

"I like yours too," I reply to her.

After we finish taking we rush over to where they do the readings. We both sign in and get in our respective rows. She a year younger than me and standing right in front of me. She looks back and smiles towards me. We had spoken last night. She had been saying how much she was afraid to enter the games. I said don't worry, someone is bound to volunteer for you. And I said I would do it anyway as well. It made her a little sad, but hey, I've been saying this my whole life.

Then the ceremony begins, first with the video of how the people before us decided to rebel and it started the hunger games. I never really watch it. I've seen it so many times it just gets boring. And then they present our district's previous victors. This part is boring now, but next year when I'm up there it won't be. And then they start the drawings for who is going to enter the games. Finally the fun part!

"Okay! We'll start with ladies first!" The announcer says. He goes over and grabs a paper from the bowl. "And we have Amber Perscht!" They announce. I have no idea who that girl is but all I'm thinking about is running up there to the stage. I mean of you get there first technically they count it as you volunteering as tribute.

I also see other girls pushing and shoving their way to get up there. I'm small and able to get through the fray pretty easily. And lets just say I'm the first to get there.

As I begin to walk up there I say, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"And what would your name be?" The announcer asks.

"I'm Ruby Train," I say to the crowd.

"Okay and now we move to the men!" The announcer says. He puts his hand in the bowl and drawls a name. "Ooooo..." He says into the microphone, "we have Slate Flax!" He announces. Wait, isn't that the younger brother of the guy who one last year?

**please review**

**ive decided to try a Hunger Games fanfic! Tell me what you think of it:)**


	2. Chapter 2: District Two

**Chapter Two: District Two**

**Rance Finn**

"Hey Rance? Wake up!" I hear my little brother call out to me from the other side of my bedroom.

"It's too early, let me sleep for a couple more-" I say as I yawn and fall back to sleep.

"Rance, it's nine o'clock right now, don't the readings start in a couple hours," he says. Oh crap, I forgot about those.

Then I spring out of bed and run over to the closet. "You couldn't have woken me up earlier?" I asked him. "Now I'm late!"

"Well I tried, but you didn't move," he said. Then he walks out of the room to the kitchen.

As I look around in the closet for my shirt, I don't see it. Shit, where is it? Then I remember my mom told me to lay it out on the bed since I probably would sleep in again, guess she was right, I do happen to sleep in a lot. I quickly get dressed and then go head to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"So you finally woke up?" I hear my mom ask me. "I was feeling you were gonna be late again. Didnt that almost happen to you last year?" She asks me.

"Almost, but it didnt," I reply.

"Well you got lucky then," she she throws me over a bowl. "Eat breakfast quickly and then take you and your brother over and get checked in. Don't be late you got that!" She yells at me as she leaves to go to work. So she expects me to look over this little kid. Today's the day I planned on volunteering, how am I gonna stay focused now?

"Hurry up!" He yells at me from the other side of the table.

"Fine, fine," I say as I pour some cereal into the bowl. "I'll try and eat quickly." I say as I begin eating.

Five minutes later we're leaving the house. Now I only have to get him there and I can focus on getting myself up to the stage first. It should be easy right. We find ourselves at the reaping plaza within ten minutes and then we go over and get checked in. Great! Now I don't have to worry about that idiot brother of mine.

I see my friend, Tro, and go over to him. He says hi and then we stand and looke up at the stage. "So who do you think is gonna go into the games?" I ask him.

"Weren't you saying yesterday that you plan on it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but you know how big of a competition to get up there first is," I say. "What about you? Do you wanna go in?" I ask him.

"Nah," he says. "I don't feel like it. Unless my parents insist I do it one year, which I doubt it." He says. So there's one less person I have to deal with.

Then I see the speaker take the stage. "Guess its starting," I say as we both look up.

The speaker starts with the usual stuff. The video about our nations history and announcing our previous victors. I never really noticed how many we've had. And then he starts with the reaping.

**Aria Heckler**

Me and my best friend, Louise, are currently standing in the reaping plaza waiting to see who gets reaped. This year I wanna go. And I hope I do. All I have to do is get to the stage first. Which should be easy knowing how fast I am and can run. The announcer then says he's going to start with the reaping. He goes over to the girls' bowl and selects a piece of paper. The, he heads to the microphone.

"And this year's girl tribute will be," he begins. "Aria Heckler," he announces. That's me!

I see some other girls running up to the stage. And obviously since they don't have the same name as me it means that they want to volunteer. "Well hurry up," Louise says Nast to me, "they'll get there before you do."

Then I take off running. I see most of the girls getting into a fight about halfway through the plaza. I quickly go around them and then walk up the stage. "I'm Aria Heckler," I say as I go up to the announcer.

"And it seems we have our girl tribute!" He says. "Now lets see who we have for our boys," he says going over to their bowl.

When he gets to thief bowl he drawls a name. "And we have Rance Finn!" He announces. I see a couple of the boys get into fights as they to try and make it over here before he gets here. Then someone walks up onto the stage.

"I'm Rance," he says. I turn around. He doesn't look that strong. He tall and skinny. But looking at his legs I can tell he runs a lot. And he has some muscles on his arms.

"And it seems we have our two tributes!" The announcer says as he walks offstage. Us following behind him.

**please review**

**i hope you liked it:)**


	3. Chapter 3: District Three

**Chapter Three: District Three**

**Beets Kluf**

As I eat breakfast at the kitchen table I listen to all my siblings sitting around me. Two of my brothers are arguing about how an electromagnet works and my younger brother and sister are trying to reach to the middle of the table to steal some food. My dad then slaps their hand away saying to wait until my mom and my older sister are done cooking breakfast. And in the meantime I'm sitting there watching everything take place.

I still don't know how my parents are able to support the six of us children. They only work in the factories and get paid next to nothing. It will never make sense to me though.

Then my mom and sister come to the table and put a plate of eggs in the middle. "Now eat quickly," Mom says. "Today's the reaping day and if you're late you'll be in big trouble!" She says as she sits down and takes a plate. That's right, today's the day of the reaping. Since I turned twelve this year it means I'll also be put in as well.

When we finish breakfast I change into a nice shirt and me my two brothers, the ones that were arguing, and my older sister walk out and go to the plaza. As we're walking my sister explains to me what I have to do when I get there. She's says if I do that, then no problems should come up. She also tells me not to worry and that there's barely any chance that I'll get reaped.

As I get checked in I head over to where all the boys my age are gathered. I see my best friend, Carlo, and stand next to him. "So you scared?" I ask.

"Yeah, you?" He asks me.

"Well, of course," I say. "I mean, everybody is. But then again, my sister says there's nothing to worry about and that it's only our first year. I mean our names our only in there once right?"

"Yeah, I guess your right," he says.

Then I see the announcer come up on stage. He has us watch the stupid little video about our nations history, a d then continues on with the reaping. I don't get why they make us watch that video so many times, I mean we all watch it in school as well don't we?

"Okay so this year I'm going to pick the boys first!" The announcer says as he heads over to the boys bowl. He reaches in and then picks a name.

"I hope it isn't me," Carlo whispers into my ear.

"Me too," I whisper back to him.

"And we have," the announcer continues. "Beets Kluf."

After he said the name it felt like time froze. I look around and notice everybody taking small steps away from me. I look over at Carlo. "He said your name," he says quietly.

Wait? He said my name? That can't be right? I mean my sister said I have about zero chances, right?

"Well go," I hear someone say behind me.

As I slowly walk up to the stage I hear my mother scream. When I step up to the stage I look around. My sisters and parents are both sobbing. My two brothers aren't even looking at me, like they don't want to admit that they're related to me.

"So you must be Beets Kluf?" The announcer comes up to me and asks.

"Yes, that's me," I say quietly into the microphone.

**Pearl Cobomat**

Poor Maya. Her brother had just gotten reaped and is going into the games. I have no idea how it must feel for her. And he was only twelve right? That means its his first year, right?

She was now crying into my shoulder. She started as soon as he had walked up on the stage. I take my hand and start rubbing her back. "It's okay," I say in a sweet voice trying to sooth her. But it only makes her cry harder.

"So you must be Beets Kluf?" The announcer goes up to him and asks.

"Yeah, that's me," he says quietly into the microphone. You could tell he was scared and shy by the way his voice quivered. Poor Beets. I hope he isn't the first one to die at least.

As I continue to try and sooth Maya the announcer goes over to the girls' bowl. "And now for our female tribute!" He says as he reaches his hand into the bowl. Please don't have it be Maya, that would just be devastating. I mean, brother versus sister?

He goes back over to the microphone. "And we have," he starts. "Pearl Cobomat!"

Good at least it isn't Maya. Relief flushed all throughout my body. I missed the name he said, but at least it isn't Maya. Then I feel her grip all of a sudden tighten on me.

"NO!" She screams. "YOU CAN'T GO!"

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

Then someone next to me whispers into my ear, "they called you, Pearl Cobomat."

Oh no! I was so worried about Maya, that I forgot to watch out for myself. Maya then takes her arms off of me. Her face is red and wet with tears. Her eyes were puffy as well.

"I'll be okay," I say with a fake smile on my face as I leave her and go to the stage. I slowly walk up to the stage, everybody moving away so I could have a clear path. When I get up there I say, "I'm Pearl Cobomat," as the announcer holds the microphone in front of me.

"And we have our female tribute!" The announcer cheers.

After wards we get pulled away by the peacekeepers. As we walk into the train station Beets looks over at me. "Was Maya alright?" He asks.

I don't know what to tell him. She obviously wasn't. So what do I say? "She'll be alright," I whisper to him. Or at least I hope she will. I mean, she lost her little brother and her best friend. Or at least she'll loose one, depending on who wins the games.

**please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4: District Four

**Chapter Four : District Four**

**Hunter Crown**

"And the male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is... Hunter Crown!" The announcer says as he reads my name off of the paper.

As soon as I hear her say that I rush off to the stage. I've been training for this most of my life. And I mean, I don't want someone to volunteer for me and take away all of my chances. I've worked to hard for it.

As I get closer to the stage I see some people following me trying to beat me there, I also see some fights breaking out. But I make it there first.

I cool my nerves and adrenaline as I walk up the steps to the stage. No need to look tired on television, right?

"And you must be Hunter Crown?" The announcer lady asks me.

"Yes I am," I reply back happily.

"We'll you sure got up here pretty quickly," she says. "Almost like you ran."

"Well, I didn't want someone to beat me," I say.

"Well then we'll just move over to the ladies," she says smiling as she walks over to the other bowl full of the girls' names. She reaches her hand in and pulls out a name. "Hm, who do we have here?" She asks herself as she walks back to the microphone unfolding the piece of paper. "Lets see, do we have a-"

**Kaylee Heat**

This morning I woke up out of bed and went fishing with my older brother, Kevin. When we came back home my mother had reminded the both of us that it was reaping day! How could we have forgotten about that? It's only the most important day of the year!

When my mother reminded us at breakfast, I nearly jumped out of my chair. "IM GONNA BE TRIBUTE THIS YEAR!" I yelled out over the table.

"You're what?!" My mother nearly had a panic attack.

"What? We've been training our whole lives for it why can't I?" I had asked her.

You see, my mother came from one of the poorer families in the district, and she wasn't raised on the ideas that the games were well, games.

"I don't see a problem with it," our father said as he looked up from the newspaper. Then he got up and left the house. So I had one parents permission, I guess that was good enough right?

So now I'm standing in the crowd of kids waiting to see who gets reaped. And the announcers coming over with the girls' name! "Lets see, do we have a Nessie Rudge for tribute out there?" He says.

I have no idea who Nessie Rudge is but the first thing that goes through my mind is to run up there. As I'm running up to the stage I shout, "I VOLUNTEER FOR TRIBUTE!" And make it to the stage first. I walk up and look at the crowd. My mother looks terrified, and as for my father, he looks the same as he always does, doesn't have a care in the world for what his children do. I look over at the other guy, Hunter Crown, and as we shake hands I squeeze hard and say, "You're going down," under my breath.

**please review**

**wow, that was shorter than I had expected. Oh well, hope you liked it. Might be another couple days till I update. Maybe not though, depends on if I have to do anything really. And if I have any good ideas. I also have to update for my other fanfics. You should check it out if you like One Piece or KnB.**


	5. Chapter 5: District Five

**Chapter Five: District Five**

**Jacque Pepa**

"So what are you gonna do if you get reaped?" My friend, Jalen, asks as we stand in the crowd.

"You know, the usual, I'll probably just be one of the first to die," I replied.

"C'mon have some confidence in yourself," I hear him say next to me as the announcer selects the male tribute. The female for our district this year was some girl named Ollie, but why should I care if I'm never gonna see her again.

The announcer comes up to the microphone, "our male tribute this year is... Jacque Pepa!" He cheers. Shit, did he just say my name?

"Oops! Looks like I jinxed you," I hear Jalen say next to me.

"Really? You think?" I reply back. Then I begin walking up to the stage. It's not like anyone's gonna volunteer for me, at least not in this district.

I walk up on the stage. "And we have our two tributes!" The announcer says excitedly to the crowd. I look over at the other girl. She has bright blond hair and was very scrawny. It looks like she'd die from hunger on the first night. But then again, that's what all the little scrawny girls want you to think.

Afterwards we get taken back by peacekeepers. They take me into a room and tell me to wait. I guess this is where I get to see my family for the first time. The first person that comes in are my parents and little sister. All three of them run up and hug me at first sight. The they all begin crying. That takes up most of the three minutes I have to talk to them. Then they get taken away. Afterwards Jalen comes in. He's says he's sorry and that He probably jinxed me. Yeah, you did you idiot.

**Ollie Ride**

I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I just got reaped for the Hunger Games! What am I gonna do?! I've never been in a forest my entire life! How am I expected to survive and fight to the death in one?!

Okay, calm down Ollie, calm down. Right now I'm currently standing on the stage as the announcer is dealing the male tribute. Who knows, it might be one of my friends? Or maybe my older brother George? Just breathe. Deep breathes. Breath in, breathe out. In, out, in, out.

He's at the microphone about to read the name. He's unfolding the paper. "And our male tribute is... Jacque Pepa!" He announces cheerfully. Who the hell is Jaque Pepa? I think I heard his name once or twice in school, I think.

After a couple seconds of him standing around I see him start walking up to the stage. He looks really calm for someone that's about to be entered in to a fight to the death. Maybe he's just really confident, maybe.

After the announcer says his closing remarks we each get brought into separate rooms. I wait there a while and then a couple peacekeepers come in with my family. They come over and hug my while they start crying.

"How could this happen?!" I hear my mother say as she's hugging me. "You've always been such a good girl!"

"Just try your hardest," my brother whispers into my ear. "At least don't be the first to die."

My three year old little sister then walks up to me. "Hey sis, your gonna come back right? After all this is only gonna be a short trip right?" After hearing her say that I couldn't take it anymore. I start balling tears as my parents hug me even tighter.

Then a peacekeeper opens the door and tells them it's time to leave. "No! Just a couple more minutes!" I hear my mother say as she gets pulled apart from me and out of the room.

"Sis wait!" I hear my sister yell.

Then my best friend, May, comes into the room after they leave. I'm currently sitting on a couch with my hands on my face crying. She comes over sits down and starts rubbing my back.

"It will be alright," she tells me. I know that's a lie and she knows it too. Why would she say that to me though. The only time I heard her lie to someone was when she pitied them. Does that mean she is pitying me too?

"What do you mean, it will be okay?" I ask as I turn to. I can feel the tears coming down my face. "I'm gonna die!" I then yell out.

"What do you mean?" She asks. "In school your always the best at everything. As long as you try, you should be fine," she says as she smiles. I can tell that smile is forced just by looking at it. Another thing she does when she putties someone.

After that a peacekeeper comes into the doorway. "I guess it's time I have to go," she says as she gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Wait!" I yell as she takes another step forward. I take my necklace off of my neck that I had been wearing and put it into her hand. "Give this to Mia, when she gets older and understands what's happening to me," I say as I close her fingers around it.

"What are you talking about?" She says as she puts it back into my hand. "You can give it to her. You know, when you come back after you've won," she says as she leaves through the door. At least the last I saw of her face had been her real smile. And not a fake one.

**please review**

**tell me if you like what's happening so far**


	6. Chapter 6: District Six

**Chapter Six: District Six**

**Bay Welks**

I'm currently sitting on a couch. The peacekeepers just took me into a room after me and my best friends had been reaped. I don't get how, we were both only thirteen years old. It's crazy how this happened. And how quickly things are happening. It feels like only five minutes ago my dad was banging on my door to wake up. Why did I have to get reaped? My older brother got reaped last year. Didnt my family suffer enough pain already?

Someone opened the door to my room. I see my mother run up to me. She was crying, tears all down her face. "How could this happen?!" She screams in hysteria. "Last year Jem got reaped! Why does this have to happen again?!" She continues screaming while she cries.

"It will be alright," I hear my dad comforting her as he comes over and hugs both of us. "Bay here is a strong boy, he'll be fine," he says to me. That's exactly what he said last year to my brother. But he was the first to die.

"What do you mean?" My mother asks. "Last year Jem died!" She yells again.

"I'll try my best mom," I say to her as I force a smile onto my face. "I'll be fine."

That's when the peacekeeper comes back into the room. "It's time to leave," he tells my parents.

"Just let us talk to him a little longer!" My mother begs.

"No," the peacekeeper says as he pulls her out of the room.

"Just do your best," my dad says as he walks behind the both of them out of the room.

The my best friend walks into the room. "Hey how's it going'" he asks me.

"I just got reaped into the Hunger Games, how do you think I'm doing?" I reply to him.

"So is that a good or bad?" He asks.

"You know you're an idiot," I say to him. He just laughs it off.

"Well, you're apparently still alright enough to make insults," he says to me as he wraps and arm around my shoulder and pats my back. "Just do better than your brother," he says jokingly.

"That's still a sore subject," I say.

"Oops, sorry."

**Shia Lance**

"Just be sure to try your hardest out there," my older brother, Kit, tells me as he grabs onto my shoulders. "And try not to die," he adds.

"You sound so confident," I mumble back. He's always been this way. He has a super big ego and and thinks I'm the second best person to ever live, second to him of course. "What should I do about Bay?" I ask.

Bay has always been one of my closest friends, and lately I seem to be crushing on him. I figured it out when my friend pointed it out to me. She said I seem to give off a different, more happy atmosphere when he's around. I agreed with her.

"What do you mean 'what do I do about Bay?'?" My brother breaks me of my thoughts. "It's a death match, kill him," he says it so easily and makes it seem so simple.

"Yeah but-" I begin to say as a peacekeeper opens the door and tells my brother to leave. He leaves calmly and doesn't look back, except for once he's out the door, he turns back and mouths the words 'just win'.

He always thinks things can be so simple. But that's the kind of person he is, a simple-minded person.

**please review**

**sorry this chapter is so short. And that I haven't updated in a while. I've been focused on my other stories and didnt really focus on this one. Again sorry, I'll try and update this more often.**


End file.
